Reincarnation
by Jennifer Wilson
Summary: The reincarnations of Shu generals find themselves the host of those generals. And what's this about Cow Pee and Milk? Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Three Kingdoms 'cause they are history. I do own Mrs. Tan though.

Zhuge Liang was dead. So were Liu Bei, Guan Yu and Zhang Fei. The three kingdoms period was over and the Jin dynasty had set in. What do you think had happened to the people of Wei, Shu and Wu?

They were sent into the Underworld when all of them died,

"What happened?" Zhang Fei asked. He and a whole lot of other people were in a deep chasm. They consist of: Zhao Yun, Zhang Fei, Guan Yu, Liu Bei, Zhuge Liang, Zhou Yu, Huang Gai, Cao Pi, Cao Cao, Sima Yi, and Lu Bu. So you can see that there was a lot of tears and hugging, like Liu Bei, Guan Yu and Zhang Fei, or Cao Cao and Cao Pi.

"I think that we are in what they call the Underworld," Zhuge Liang observed, "But the thing is. We are not dead, are we?"

"You are, boneheads." A voice came from behind. A young Wei girl popped out. Her hair was tied into a bun and she donned a red costume. She looked remarkably like …

"Diao Chan?" Lu Bu gasped. The girl frowned before shaking her head. "I am most definitely not my mother. My name is Diao Li. I think that you people are impossible. Even Dong Zhuo mistook me fore her and almost raped me. And in case you are wondering," She pointed at Lu Bu, "I am not your daughter, okay? Anyway, back to the question, yes we are all dead; the three kingdoms era is over thanks to the Sima family. His relations are now the ruling family. Oh, and did I forget to mention he took over Wei first?"

Cao Cao glared at his former general and started beating him up. Then Zhou Yu decided to have a fight with Zhuge Liang (Poor guy, he does not even know how to fight!) Cao Pi joined Cao Cao and Lu Bu was chasing Diao Li all over the place, screaming something. It was utter chaos before Liu Bei shouted that they should stop. "If we are dead, why should we even fight? It's not like we could die again!" he exclaimed. They stopped fighting as they knew that Liu Bei had a point.

"So, what should we do?" Zhou Yu asked, "There are no signs."

"Err… Gongjin, there are. Look!" Huang Gai prodded a wooden sign. It read: Bridge to another life, 500 li away. "That would take us three days!" he grumbled. Diao Li smirked

"We can try another way. First, concentrate your energy. Then, jump," they did as she said and appeared in front of the Bridge. To their surprise, Diao Li gave them sponges, except Sima Yi.

"That old lady gives the soup that makes souls forget their memories. If you want to have your memories, take these and tie them under your chin. If not, give them back to me. Sima Yi did not have a sponge because the underworld king wants to see him." Liu Bei, Zhang Fei, Guan Yu, Zhuge Liang and Zhao Yun opted to forget their memories. Zhou Yu, Sun Quan, Huang Gai, Lu Su, Pang Tong, Cao Cao handed back the sponges. Lu Bu tied the sponge onto his chin. They joined the queue and were soon attended to by the old lady. Their faces went blank as they drank the soup she gave to them. Lu Bu took special care to make the soup drip into the sponge. He was however caught by the guards and was sent away to the seventh level.

"Idiot, he should have minded the guards. Sima Yi, it's this way." As she turned around, Sima Yi caught sight of a dropper in her hand. Before he could say anything, Diao Li had whisked him into a corner.

"It's a chemical I invented when I was traveling in the 17th level. When it is triggered, the soul would remember its former life and memories. I had put it into the soup because I think they should have their memories even though they don't want to. Don't tell anyone, or else you would be tortured by me, okay?" She warned. Sima Yi gulped before nodding. Diao Li smirked before pulling his arm and leading him away.


	2. Chapter 2

"Liu Xuande, pay attention!" The teacher bellowed. Xuande snapped out of his day dream and looked at the teacher. Xuande was a twelve year old boy studying at Zhong Hwa Secondary School. His best friends were Guan Yunchang, Zhang Yide, Kong Ming and Zhao Zilong. Right now he was about to be scolded by his teacher Mrs. Tan.

"Xuande, the next time you do not pay attention, you would be in detention for one whole month, do you get that clear!" she shouted. Xuande nodded. Satisfied, the teacher continued her lesson.

"Your homework is to write your reflections on the year 2009. Your hopes, you dreams and so on. Class is dismissed." Mrs. Tan took her books and walked away. There was a loud buzz of excitement as the students filed out of the class room. Xuande strode towards his friends as they walked home.

"So, what do you want to do for the homework? For me, I would hope on winning the chess competition and I would like to become a scientist." Kong Ming asked them.

"I hope to buy some beer and I would like to become a bar owner." Yide answered. The others muttered something about him being a drunkard.

"I would like to perform during the Chinese New Year celebration. My dream is to join the army!" Zilong pummeled his fist into the air. The others shuddered.

"Same with Zilong, except with less emotion," Yunchang muttered, "Xuande, what about you?"

Xuande was silent for a while. He had hopes of course, who doesn't? But, he did not know what to do with his life. "I would like to get Lady Gan as my girlfriend, but I have no dreams." He admitted. Kong Ming looked worried.

"You have to, in order to complete the homework." Kong Ming advised, "Or maybe, you can make up one." Xuande nodded and they continued. Then, there was a large shadow behind them.

"Hello Gongjin!" Zilong cheered. Gongjin groaned. "Sorry, but you can't sneak up on us!" Kong Ming jeered. The secondary-two boy behind it frowned.

"What's going on in Wu?" Yide asked.

"We are preparing for sports day, remember? You guys also have house practice." Yide looked confused

"Yide did not come for house practice, that's why." Xuande answered. Yide looked even more confused. He asked whether it was house practice at all. Yunchang groaned before leading him away. Gongjin shrugged before walking away. Then some one less welcome came by.

"Well brother look at that. It's the little drip!" Cao Mengde remarked to Cao Zihuan. The latter chuckled. Xuande scowled at the both of them. They were huge bullies, each from Gongjin's level and always getting into trouble.

"My name is Liu Xuande, Cows." He answered harshly. Zilong nearly chocked at the mispronunciation of the Cao brothers' surname. How did they meet, and how did they turn enemies?

Well, you see, it happened when Xuande was just a Primary 1 student. Cao Zihuan and his brothers were forced to babysit him as part of the Orientation program. When they first met, Xuande was very full of himself and pronounced Zihuan's name before the latter could introduce himself. Unfortunately, he pronounced it as 'Cow'. The name 'Cow' has stuck to the Cao brothers ever since.

"Are you trying to pick up a fight? Okay then, meet you at _the_ void deck in half an hour." Zihuan walked away. His brother followed suit.

"Why did you have to pick a fight against the biggest bully in school? You know only Zilong and I can stand a chance against him!" Yunchang reprimanded Xuande. The latter hung his head in embarrassment.

"Well, it looks like we have no choice. Let's go to _the _void deck," Kong Ming shrugged. On their way, Yunchang and Zilong taught a few boxing moves. Kong Ming also helped in giving tactics. Yide tried to teach Xuande his 'drunken fist' style but the others forbade it. Even Zihuan did not deserve to have such a move done to him. Besides it was not allowed. Kong Ming had just finished explaining how to attack from behind when they reached the void deck.

The void deck of Block 623 was a very eerie one. It was supposed to be a free area for weddings and functions, but Zihuan and his bullies had other ideas. They rent it everyday for their fights and made the whole place into a sort of dojo which they can fight in. There was of course a catch to all this. It was made so every time they fought, the fight will always end up in their favor. There were steel beams and metal plates on their opponents' side of the dojo, and soft cushions and fluffy pillows on their side. There was also fake blood in order to scare their victims to death.

Zihuan was waiting for them at the entrance. He pushed Xuande into the void deck and they began to fight.

Xuande kicked and shoved with all his might but Zihuan did not seem affected. Then the latter gave a kick to Xuande's stomach and sent him flying. Xuande landed on the wall and slid down unconscious. "Xuande, Xuande, wake up!" they cried. Meanwhile, Zihuan laughed and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Xuande was in an empty space, a void as Kong Ming would call it. He swum about, trying to find an exit out of here. Then, he came to a door. It was slightly circle in shape, and it was made of metal. Feeling curious, Xuande opened it and came face to face with a man. He was dressed in ancient Chinese clothes and had the look of an emperor. He looked kind of familiar.

"Who are you?" Xuande asked. The man smiled before replying that his name was Liu Bei. Xuande was astonished. This was a man from the three kingdoms period, the first emperor of Shu and a hero! What was he doing in here!

Liu Bei read Xuande's face before smiling again. "I am your ancestor." Before Xuande could reply to this fact, he fell into a black hole and woke up. Kong Ming, Zilong, Yunchang and Yide were staring at him.

"I feel I've been to hell and back." He muttered. Yide cracked up at this joke. "Have you seen your ancestor too?" Kong Ming stared at him. "How did you know?" he asked curiously.

"That 'S' symbol on your forehead!"

Xuande groped about for a mirror and saw himself in it. Kong Ming was right. Xuande was speechless.

"It stands for soul; according to my belief, we are the descendants of Shu generals. Our names are the styled names of the warriors and we look like a younger version of them. Gongjin and his friends are the descendants of Wu generals, I think!" Kong shouted excitedly and was scolded by the nurse for raising his voice inside the hospital.

"Every time we met our ancestors, we get the 'S' symbol. See, yours is already fading." Yide finished. Xuande looked into the mirror again. There was no trace of it now. But, how did Yide become so knowledgeable? He was always the stupid one of the group.

"It's the alcohol speaking." Yunchang whispered, "He had got them from the bar tender why he was pretending to go to the toilet."

Xuande nodded. "What are going to do now? We need a valid reason for me in a fight!  
He asked Kong Ming. Kong Ming smirked evilly.

"We can always say the Cao brothers bullied us! They're notorious and it won't be lying at all!" he said triumphantly.

"You are so evil."

"I know, my dear Xuande."


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Xuande got to skip class because he was injured. He was sad as he loved to study, unlike other students. Even Kong Ming, who was top in class, hated school. "You are so lucky!" Zilong complained, "Skipping class like that." Then Xuande replied that they were the ones who are lucky not to get into a fight like that.

That was why he was feeling bored at home. He could not walk because he broke both his legs. The only thing he could do was to surf the net and read a book. Choosing the former, he logged into this email account. There was a new message from Kong Ming. It was an invitation to chat. So he went onto the chat room.

Blades of Virtue: Hi Kong Ming!

Sleeping Dragon: Hi Xuande, or should I say descendant of Liu Bei.

Blades of Virtue: But you are the descendant of Zhuge Liang!

_Drinking boy has logged on._

Drinking boy: Are you bored?

Blades of Virtue: Duh, like I have a choice.

Drinking boy: Oh, sorry for you. But I still think that you are so lucky.

Blades of Virtue: Stop rubbing it in Yide.

_Young Dragon and Green Halberd_

Young Dragon: Hi! How's the bruises.

Blades of Virtue: Not doing well at all.

Green Halberd: I think it's cool you get to skip school for a valid reason.

Blades of Virtue: Wait a minute, how are you guys online? Don't tell me you played truant!

Sleeping Dragon: No silly, we had a computer class.

Young Dragon: Mrs. Tan is calling us now! Bye!

_Young Dragon, Sleeping Dragon, Green Halberd and Drinking boy has logged off._

Blades of Virtue: Bother, not again.

_Blades of Virtue has logged off._

Xuande was annoyed and so search for three kingdoms period and read about his ancestor. It was amusing and fun to read about him and Shu. He was tired though and fell asleep at the keyboard.

Xuande was in the same space again. He found the door and swum in. To his surprise, there was not only Liu Bei, but a whole lot of other people too. They were having a sort of party. Liu Bei saw Xuande and looked rather guilty.

"Sorry Xuande, we were celebrating because you and your friends managed to access to us." He pointed to the people around him. Xuande recognized all of them for they looked very much like his friends.

"So, why me? Why should I be your host?" Xuande asked. Liu Bei looked even guiltier. "Well, it's because you are the only who is sleeping now. The rest are studying, so we have to come here." He replied.

"So you mean to say that you started to party from the moment I began to sleep?" Xuande asked, bemused. Liu Bei nodded. Xuande looked around and found someone missing…

"Where's Zhuge Liang?" he questioned. "Oh, your friend is meditating right now, so Zhuge Liang has to remain there." Zhao Yun explained. Xuande asked whether he could join them. Zhang Fei nodded and he dragged the boy to celebrate.

Kong Ming was very bored. Not because of monotonous voice of Mrs. Tan, but because he knew everything already. He decided to meditate. Slowly, he began to fall unconscious.

He found himself in the void or vacuum as he liked to call it. Finding the same door, he opened and swum in. Ah, Zhuge Liang was in there. But to Kong Ming's amazement, he was dressing and preparing to go out.

"Hey, where are you going?" Kong Ming asked. Zhuge Liang stared at him. "Aren't you suppose to studying in class?" the latter asked. Kong Ming got slightly angry. "Liu Bei is holding a party in Liu Xuande's subconscious. Just wake up so I can go." Zhuge Liang said. Kong Ming refused, saying that he wanted to see Xuande as well. So Zhuge Liang shrugged, and a black hole appeared. He pushed Kong Ming into it and went to his destination.

Kong Ming awoke Mrs. Tan was calling him. "Were you dreaming Mr. Kong?" she asked. Kong Ming shook his head and answered to the mathematics question on the board. Then he began to daydream. Only this time, he was plotting revenge on Zhuge Liang for ditching him.

Two weeks later, Xuande was finally fit enough to walk. In order to celebrate this, Kong Ming planned what he called Prank War Extreme.

First of all, the infamous pie trick

Zihuan was walking towards the school gate and a pie landed in his face. Seconds later, he was bombarded by hundreds of pieces of cream cake. Finally, Zilong put a cherry on his head and announced him as "Cream Cake Cow, available for all cats." Then somehow, Yide released his pet kittens on Zihuan and they stuck on him like a magnet. He was called Cat Cow from then on.

Trick no. 2: Fart bomb on Mengde

Chuckling mischievously, Gongjin and Yunchang put the object on to Mengde's chair. As Gongjin was in the same class as Mengde, he would be able to tell them the result of their little prank.

At English class, when Mengde sat down in his chair, there was a huge fart from him. The unfortunate girl next to him smelled the fart and leaped away, shouting, "Mengde farted!" There was a huge roar of laughter and Mengde's face turned red in embarrassment. He could not face his class for a week.

Trick 3: Chicken!

Mrs. Tan walked into the room, greeted the class and was about to start one of her many boring lectures when someone gave her a cream cake (having first extracted the cream cake from Zihuan's body). The moment she bit into it, she turned into a chicken!

The class laughed as she flapped her wings, pecking on the floor and taking worms from Zilong's hand. Finally, she took another bite from the cake and turned back into a human. She turned back into a human. She turned purple and the class had two new free periods that day.

Trick 4: Ye old tortoise trick

The principal was in her room, looking through reports by the teachers. Suddenly, she heard a scream just outside her office. Fearful of what had happened, she ran out of the room.

A minute later, she ran back into the room, too embarrassed to speak. There was a new sign on her back now which said, "I am a lazy tortoise." She was crying as she had lost her good reputation. Just then, one of the pupils walked into the room. He comforted her and removed the sign for her. She thanked him gratefully and he walked out of the room.

"Guys, the trick on the principal was not funny, she was crying because you destroyed her pride." Xuande told his friends. They were looking slightly guilty and hung their heads down in shame. "We will apologize to her, but don't even think about apologizing to the Cao brothers or Mrs. Tan!" Yide cried out, his voice tensing. Xuande patted his friend on the back and smiled.

"Relax, Yide, relax. Would you like to spend the night in my house?" The others cheered loudly as they jumped up and down. Yes, they would definitely like to.


	5. Chapter 5

Xuande was preparing his house for the sleepover. He hung all the decorations, put the food on the table and cleaned his bedroom for once. The guests stared arriving at 6 pm sharp.

First it was Zilong. "Thanks for inviting me to your party!" he hugged Xuande. Catching sight of food, he skipped to the table. He was ravenous because he had been starving himself in order to enjoy the food.

"Then it was Yunchang and Yide. They were each carrying a sleeping bag and a present. They passed the presents to Xuande before joining Zilong.

Finally, Kong Ming arrived, hands clutching Sun Zi's Art of War, and a sleeping bag. They ate their lunch and they were free to do anything they wanted. First, there was a simple Truth or Dare, sort of…

LX: Truth or Dare, my dear Kong Ming?

KM: Dare!

LX: I dare you to kiss anyone in this room, except me!

KM: Argh! Use my chicken!

KM: Okay, Yunchang, truth or dare!

GY: Truth!

KM: Who was your first kiss?

GY: You guys don't know her.

KM: Oh, you choose now.

GY: Yide truth or dare!

ZY: I will go with the flow, so dare!

GY: (Grins Evilly) I dare you to not drink wine for a week. (Gets evil glare from ZY)

LX: You are asking for a death wish, Yunchang!

ZY: Okay, I do it, not! YOU ARE DEAD YUNCHANG! (Chases Yunchang around the room)

LX: Okay, so I'll continue for Yide, Zilong truth or dare.

ZZ: I will choose truth as everyone's been doing dares.

LX: I want you to tell me why you have been eyeing Elsie Trudge!

ZZ: I love her. Don't joke about it okay.

KM: Zilong and Elsie, sitting in a tree,

K-I-S-S-I-N-G

First comes love, then comes marriage,

Then comes a baby in a baby carriage!

ZZ: I said don't joke about it!

Finally they were tired and ready for bed. Xuande was getting sleepy and he turned off the lights. They started to sleep. To their astonishment they were in the same void now. "I thought we are supposed to be in our separate consciousness!" Kong Ming was baffled. They however continued to go to the door. There were the generals, but someone else was in there as well.

"Looks like the old lady didn't do a good job. Well, let me finish it off!" the man raised his sword. Guan Yu and Zhao Yun tried to block it with their weapons but it cut through them as easy as wood. Without thinking, Xuande ran in front of them and held up both hands.

"Stop it! Why do you want to kill them?" Xuande asked. The man pushed him away. Yide was angry and decided to stand up for his friend. He attacked the man and started beating him up with 'drunken fist'. Both the boys and the generals were astonished at his skill. "Why, he is better than Zhang Fei!" Liu Bei exclaimed. Zhang Fei nodded, looking at Yide. By the time he was finished, the man was nothing more than a beaten pulp. He glared at Yide with one black eye before slinking away. Xuande looked at Liu Bei and asked, "Why was that man bothering you? And why are we all here? How did he get here if he wasn't a part of us?"

Liu Bei sighed, as though he knew that this day would come. "You see, Xuande, we are just memories. That guy was Sima Yi, sent from hell. He was chosen to remain behind to serve the underworld. His memory has been wiped clean and he is what we call an empty soul. Since he was a soul, he could access here and try to finish what the underworld had started—wiping memories." He finished.

He gathered the generals together and whispered to them as the boys waited with bated breath. Finally, they both emerged. "We are going to merge with you in order to protect ourselves, so you would experience some headaches." Zhuge Liang told them. They leapt into the boys and they merged with the boys' memories. You can say it was quite and experience.

"Help me! My head feels like it had been chopped!" Yunchang screamed in his sleep. Mrs. Liu looked in and guessed that they were having a nightmare. She knew that nightmares were only illusions and decided to leave them alone. The poor boys however were suffering from the large influx of memories.

"Make it stop, make it stop!" Xuande shouted. This time Mrs. Liu was at her son's bed. She woke Xuande up and the rest as well. They sat up in bed, sweating profusely.

"You boys seem like you had just seen a ghost!" Mrs. Liu shouted, "its still 3 o'clock in the morning, so you should go back to sleep." They nodded and lied down. Mrs. Liu was satisfied and walked back into her own room. Kong Ming was however thinking very hard.

_We did see ghosts, the ghosts of the past._

_**Yes you did, idiot!**_

_Who are you?_

_**I'm Zhuge Liang. When Xuande's mother awoke you and your friends, the merging was left incomplete and now I am stuck as your inner.**_

_Can't you just go back to where you came from? _

_**I can't; I'm stuck between here and there!**_

_Great, just what I need. A grudging inner. _

_**I heard that!**_


	6. Chapter 6

The boys did not sleep well that night. Each time they tried to sleep, they would have horrific visions. Yunchang dreamt about Guan Yu's execution at Wu, Yide at Zhang Fei's assassination by soldiers, Kong Ming seeing Zhuge Liang dying at the sixth expedition and so on.

"It's Saturday, we don't need to go to school!" Yunchang smacked Yide over on the head after the latter screamed out that they were late for school. Yide's falling body hit Xuande. However, Xuande thought it was Zilong and threw a pillow at him. The pillow missed and hit Kong Ming instead. So there was a pillow fight and in the end, Kong Ming won because he collected all the ammunition. They sat on the floor, panting heavily.

"So, we can't meet our past lives anymore, huh?" Zilong remarked. Kong Ming shook his head. "Actually, I thought of something else. I invented a time machine a few days ago. We can use it to travel to the three kingdoms period." He replied. Xuande and Yide looked at him in shock.

"You mean to say you invented a time machine and didn't tell us!" Yide screamed. Zilong and Yunchang covered his mouth before he could utter any more bad words. They glared at him and he did not talk after that.

"Can we see it?" Zilong asked. Kong Ming nodded and they headed to his house.

They stared at the little watch in the box. "That's supposed to be a time machine?" Zilong asked incredulously, "It doesn't look like it!" Yunchang and Yide nodded. Kong Ming glared at them. "I built it out of a watch okay? There's one for each of us. Who would like to try it first?"

Xuande volunteered. He took the watch and slipped it onto his wrist. Kong Ming adjusted it and he felt a swimming sensation. Then, he was back in Kong Ming's lab once more. This time, he noticed that 5 minutes had passed. His friends were looking at Kong Ming in wonder. They begged Kong Ming to let them use his machines. He nodded before leading them to a room to change.

"Why are we changing? Oh! We are going to the three kingdoms, aren't we?" Yide cried excitedly. Kong Ming nodded. He put on some clothing.

Yide, Xuande, Yunchang and Zilong wore light peasant clothes. Kong Ming passed the watches to them and adjusted the watches. Then, they disappeared from this century.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:

I am rewriting this story, after finding so many people reviewing. Please be warned that I may remove this story or disregard it, unfortunately I can not be on the computer 24/7

I will be giving a few sneak peaks in the form of codes in the A/N that I commonly give, so stay tuned.

This would be sorta like an AU/time travel story. The main character is Wu Gong, a fourteen year old guy who lives in Chengdu County with his single father. He is going to boarding school in Taiwan and the characters seemed, well rather strange. He is caught up with the school's wars with other schools and discovers what his true ability is.

For all the Chinese out there, examine the words for centipede and take away the "chong/bug" radical from both. Yes, that is his name. I have a good reason for that. I shall also be posting out character designs on my deviantart account

(.com/ )

This story, however, is discontinued-I threw away the notebook that I had scribbled the chapters in because my mother demanded that I clean the cupboard. It eventually ends with them having a little visitor by the name of Liu Chan in the future.


End file.
